Hapiba! Hapi- Ba-sude-! Hapi- Barentain!
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Valentine's Day memang hari yang spesial. Makin spesial karena Choutarou dilahirkan di tanggal yang sama. Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver 3rd Season) dan Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season).


**Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver 3rd Season); Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine; they're not mine as they belong to each other. I only own this story.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day. Happy Birthday, Choutarou 3**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Valentine tinggal dua hari lagi. Dalam perjalanannya pulang usai daisenshuuraku, Watanabe Aoto melihat para gadis sudah berjejal memenuhi toko-toko yang menjual coklat.

Ya, Valentine's Day memang hari yang spesial. Pada hari itu, para gadis mendapatkan dorongan kekuatan untuk menyatakan cinta pada pria yang mereka sukai. Coklat yang manis, enak, dan indah, memperbesar kemungkinan cinta mereka akan bersambut.

Aoto tersenyum kecil. Para gadis memang beruntung, batinnya. Setidaknya mereka memiliki hari spesial untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Beda dengannya. Sebesar apapun rasa sukanya pada orang itu, kecil kemungkinan dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Orang yang disukainya, Kobayakawa Shunsuke, adalah partnernya dalam Musical Prince of Tennis. Aoto takut hubungan mereka akan rusak, dan kemungkinan akan mempengaruhi penampilan mereka bila dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan ditolak.

Tapi... Shunsuke sendiri sering melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya berpikir macam-macam. Siapa yang tidak akan besar kepala bila orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba menciumnya? Dan tidak hanya sekali. Masalahnya, sikap Shunsuke enteng sekali setelah itu. Berlalu begitu saja, dan masih bersikap seperti biasa. Aoto jadi bingung apakah ciuman itu mengandung makna tertentu, ataukah hanya kebiasaan Shunsuke saja. Mungkin saja Shunsuke pernah tinggal di luar negeri atau punya garis keturunan asing? Bisa saja kan? Yang jelas Aoto tidak pernah berani bertanya langsung pada Shunsuke. Dia memilih bersikap biasa, seperti Shunsuke. Debar jantungnya, yang selalu mengkhianatinya setiap berada di dekat Shunsuke, biarlah menjadi rahasia untuknya saja. Lebih baik begitu. Karena ditolak Shunsuke atau diberitahu secara gamblang bahwa dia hanya teman biasa, akan terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Aoto menoleh, dan melihat Tamura yang terengah-engah dibelakangnya.

"Untung terkejar," kata Tamura. Membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengatur nafas. "Ponsel Aochan masih mati ya?"

Aoto buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, yang sesuai dugaan Tamura, masih dalam kondisi mati. Sambil meminta maaf pada Tamura, Aoto menyalakan ponselnya, dan segera saja muncul pesan dari Shunsuke.

"Besok kita main bertiga yuk. Kan mumpung libur. Mau ya Aochan... Shun-kun sudah bilang oke lho. Ya, ya?" Tamura membujuknya manja. Diliriknya pesan dari Shunsuke, mensupport omongan Tamura.

"Memangnya mau main kemana?"

"Ya kemana saja. Kita jalan-jalan, makan di cafe, atau apalah. Shun-kun mengajak nonton bareng dan main game ditempatnya sih. Kita sekalian menginap yuk, Aochan. Kita sewa banyak film yuk..."

"Menginap? Seharian tidak cukup?"

"Mana mungkin cukuuup. Kan film yang mau ditonton banyak. Main game juga lama lho. Ngobrol juga lama lho," Tamura berhenti sebentar, lalu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi syok, "Aochan tidak mau main denganku seharian? Tidak mau menginap? Kenapaaaaaa?"

"Bukan begitu... Aku hanya kaget saja kau sampai mengajak menginap. Tapi memangnya Shun-kun tidak keberatan?"

"Pasti tidak kalau Aochan yang bilang."

"Hah... jadi Shun-kun belum tahu?"

"Aochan bilang saja sekarang ya? Ya? Please... Dirumahku sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku tidak mau sendirian. Kan sekalian kalau menginap kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Choutarou. Ya kan? Ide bagus kan?"

Aoto hanya menarik nafas panjang menanggapi Tamura. Dia tidak bisa menolak Tamura yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa tidak menyayangi Tamura. Sebetulnya, tidak harus dia, Tamura meminta sendiri pada Shunsuke untuk menginap pun, pasti akan diijinkan. Shunsuke juga sangat sayang pada Tamura.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan telepon Shun-kun."

"Yeay~~~~," Tamura melonjak senang. "Kalau begitu, hari ini aku traktir Aochan cake ya," katanya sambil mulai menyeret Aoto ke cafe di dekat situ.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja hari sudah berganti. Setelah jam makan siang, Aoto dan Tamura tiba di stasiun dekat rumah Shunsuke, menunggu Shunsuke untuk menjemput mereka. Yang terakhir ini, muncul dengan wajah sumringah, dan langsung memeluk mereka. Shunsuke memang tipe yang suka menyentuh. Hanya saja, setelah memeluk Aoto, bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Shunsuke malah memeluk bahu Aoto.

Memeluk untuk foto atau di tempat latihan sih tidak apa-apa, karena mereka memang pasangan dobel. Tapi di tempat umum seperti ini... rasa malu yang dirasakan Aoto makin berlipat. Shunsuke sendiri malah cuek dan menarik Aoto makin dekat saat mengobrol dengan Tamura soal makan malam.

"Sekalian kita bikin chocolate cake yuk untuk ultah Choutarou," usul Tamura dengan mata lebar berseri.

"Chan, bukannya tidak setuju, aku tidak bisa lho. Kalau masak yang simpel-simpel saja sih tak masalah, tapi kalau cake..."

"...jangan melihatku, Shou-chan," Aoto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Didengarnya Shunsuke mendengus sebelum tertawa lebar.

"Kita memang pasangan dobel yang sehati ya Aoto."

Aoto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kalau ini soal tidak bisa bikin cake, Shun-kun akan sehati dengan banyak orang lho," jawabnya polos, yang menuai usapan di kepala dari Shun-kun.

"Kalau soal orang lain sih aku mana peduli. Pasanganku kan cuma kamu," balas Shunsuke lagi sambil tergelak.

"Aku yang bikin deh, aku yang bikin sendiri. Demi Choutarou. Kan junior kesayangan."

"Dengan wajah begitu bilang 'junior'. Choutarou lebih dewasa dari kamu, tahu."

"Tahu kok, tapi kan tetap butuh cake. Ya kan, Aochan?"

Aoto kaget karena dua orang ini menempel padanya, literally. "Iya deh, tapi memangnya kamu bisa bikin cake?"

"Nanti sambil cek internet."

"Beli saja deh."

"Memangnya Aochan tidak tahu bakery seramai apa? Memangnya kita bisa masuk dan keluar hidup-hidup?" Tamura berkata dramatis sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Shunsuke tergelak melihatnya.

"Itu hiperbola. Tapi kalau memang mau bikin cake, aku temani belanja deh, sekalian untuk makan malam."

Persetujuan dari Shunsuke disambut Tamura dengan sorakan gembira.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oke, jadi acara nonton bersama akhirnya malah jadi masak bersama.

Tamura sih bilang dia tidak perlu dibantu, tapi mendengar teriakan-teriakan kecilnya dari dapur, ditambah bunyi kerompyang barang-barang yang jatuh, Aoto jadi tidak tega. Setidaknya dia bisa bantu mengambilkan sesuatu atau bersih-bersih.

"Diamkan sampai mengembang...," Tamura membaca pelan instruksi di layar ponselnya.

...

"Sudah mengembang belum?" ujarnya sambil mengintip adonannya setelah beberapa saat berlalu, "Aochan ini sudah mengembang belum ya?"

"...Aku kan tidak tahu ukuran awalnya," jawab Aochan sambil mengoleskan mentega pada loyang.

"Anggap saja sudah. Tetap akan matang kok. Ga akan bikin mati," seloroh Shunsuke yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan wajah ragu, Tamura memandang adonannya. Aoto yang sudah selesai mengoleskan mentega, menyerahkan loyang pada Tamura. Menerimanya dengan gamang, Tamura memandang adonannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan ya? Harusnya enak kan?" ujarnya pelan.

"Pasti enak. Membuatnya kan sudah sungguh-sungguh seperti ini."

Tamura memandang Aoto ragi-ragu. Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas panjang tanda pasrah, dituangnya adonan ke loyang dan mulai memanggang.

"Makan malam sudah siap nih," Shunsuke memanggil mereka.

Tamura berlari menghampiri, sementara Aoto berjalan pelan.

Setelah makan, Tamura sibuk lagi membuat icing. Kali ini Aoto angkat tangan. Setelah mencuci perkakas, dia duduk di sofa, bermain game dengan Shunsuke.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Siaaaaaaallllll, kalah lagi," rutuk Aoto. Shunsuke terbahak senang.

"Gekidasa daze."

"Mengalahlah sedikit Shun-kun. Tega sekali aku kalah terus."

"Harga diri lelaki nih. Mana mungkin aku mengalah," tawa Shunsuke semakin keras.

"YAY~~~~ SELESAAAAIIIII," teriakan Tamura dari arah dapur membuat mereka berpaling. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tamura mendatangi mereka sambil membawa cake buatannya. Cake kotak dengan icing putih polos bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Choutarou' dengan bola-bola coklat berjajar disekelilingnya.

"Cake-nya biasa, tapi semoga rasanya enak," ujarnya, meletakkan cake di depan Aoto dan Shunsuke.

"Aku ambil sendok dulu," Aoto sigap berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kaget, Tamura melompat berdiri dan mengejar Aoto.

"Aku saja yang ambil, Aochan kembali saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh sudah sampai sini."

"Aochan kembali saja." Dahi Aoto berkernyit melihat kegigihan Tamura menyuruhnya kembali. Diabaikannya permintaan itu, dan...

"Kau bikin cupcake juga?" tanyanya kaget saat melihat 3 cupcake berukuran kecil dengan icing putih berhiaskan lempengan coklat berbentuk hati.

Dengan wajah merah, Tamura berusaha menutupi cupcake tersebut dari pandangan Aoto.

"Yang itu coba-coba. Bukan buat diberikan ke siapa-siapa kok," jawab Tamura gugup.

"Diberikan ke seseorang juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi tidak tahu bisa ketemu atau tidak. Lagipula belum tentu dia mau memakannya," pipi Tamura menggembung penuh kekesalan.

"Siapa?"

"..."

Tamura menatap Aoto yang wajahnya masih menunggu jawaban.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok." Tamura segera membereskan cupcake-nya dan mengikuti Aoto menghampiri Shunsuke dengan membawa beberapa sendok kecil.

Tamura menatap cemas saat Shunsuke mulai memakan cake-nya.

"Enak kok Chan," puji Shunsuke, yang menghadirkan kembali senyum di wajah Tamura.

"Syukurlah..." katanya lega.

Mereka bertiga menikmati cake sambil menonton film yang dibawa Tamura.

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Tamura berbunyi. Diliriknya nama penelpon, sesaat wajahnya nampak senang, namun segera berubah menjadi sebal. Dipandanginya saja layar ponselnya.

"Siapa? Kok tidak diangkat?" suara Aoto membuat Tamura kaget.

"Habisnya sebal."

"Tumben Shou-chan bisa merasa sebal."

Shunsuke hanya memandangi mereka berdua.

"Aku kan manusia biasa, kan bisa juga merasa sebal," Tamura mulai merengek.

"Kamu anak kecil. Diberi cake juga marahmu sudah hilang," sahut Shunsuke sambil melempar bantalan sofa yang dipakainya untuk menyanggah kepalanya.

"Tapi kan, masa aku harus mengalah terus. Mentang-mentang dia Ki...," mata Tamura melebar kaget, "Mentang-mentang dia... dia... ,"

"Tiran?" Shunsuke melengkapi.

"BUKAN. Dia baik kok, tapi... pokoknya kali ini aku mau marah."

"Kalau begitu, angkat telponnya. Langsung saja marah sekarang," Shunsuke memprovokasi.

Menimang-nimang sebentar ponselnya, akhirnya Tamura berdiri dan berjalan menjauh untuk menerima panggilan.

Shunsuke memandanginya penuh rasa ingin tahu, sampai tepukan Aoto di pundaknya membuatnya berpaling.

"Tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Kita menikmati film saja," Shunsuke tersenyum gemas mendengar nasihat Aoto.

"Kau memang anak baik ya," ujar Shunsuke, beringsut mendekati Aoto. "Berani taruhan, pasti Chan tidak jadi marah."

"Itu sih bukan taruhan," Aoto tertawa sambil sedikit menggeser posisinya, memberi tempat pada Shunsuke untuk duduk.

"Shun-kun, Aochan, aku pulang ya. Dapur sudah kubersihkan," Tamura yang telah selesai menerima telpon, mendatangi mereka dengan tas tertenteng di bahunya.

"Jam segini?" Shun-kun mengecek ponselnya. Jam 11 malam.

"Iya, maaf. Masih ada kereta kok."

"Tidak dijemput? Aku tidak mengijinkan kalau tidak dijemput."

Wajah Tamura memerah, "Ditunggu di stasiun."

"Okelah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya." Tamura bergegas pergi begitu mendapat ijin dari Shun-kun. Aoto berdiri mengikutinya, tapi Shunsuke menarik tangannya hingga Aoto terjatuh ke dadanya, dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Aoto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shunsuke, tapi akhirnya pasrah saat menyadari bahwa usahanya tersebut sia-sia. "Karena Shou-chan pulang, sebaiknya aku juga pulang saja."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita mau merayakan ulang tahun Choutarou?"

"..."

"Santai saja disini. Tamura meninggalkan film-filmnya disini. Kita tidak akan kehabisan hiburan," ujar Shunsuke lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya agar Aoto bisa kembali bersandar di sofa untuk menikmati film. Aoto pun sadar betapa percumanya dia bersikeras. Kepala Shunsuke jauh lebih keras darinya. Lagipula, mereka juga sudah ada rencana untuk besok. Memang lebih baik dia menginap daripada harus bolak-balik di jalan.

Tepat jam 12 malam, Shunsuke berjalan ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa kotak tanggung.

"Hadiah untuk Choutarou," katanya saat memberikan kotak itu pada Aoto. Didalamnya, sebuah orgel kecil berbentuk piano dengan ukiran bertuliskan 'Ootori Choutarou'.

"Terimakasih Shishido-senpai."

"Hahahaha, tidak bisa dimainkan sih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat berterimakasih."

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kamulah Choutarou-nya. Terimakasih Aoto."

Aoto tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon karena Shunsuke mengatakannya dengan wajah sangat serius. Dia hanya menunduk dan menggumamkan terimakasih.

Shunsuke lalu dengan lihainya mengalihkan fokus pada film yang mereka tonton, untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang dirasakan Aoto.

Film hampir mendekati akhir saat kepala Aoto bersandar dibahu Shunsuke.

"Aoto?" Yang dipanggil ternyata sudah jatuh tertidur. Perlahan-lahan, Shunsuke berdiri dan menggendong Aoto ke kamarnya. Setelah menyelimutinya, Shunsuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang, mengusap pelan dahi dan kepala Aoto.

"Happy Valentine, Aoto. Tahun depan tidak akan kubiarkan kau tidur," kata Shunsuke lembut sambil menjentik pelan dahi Aoto, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar.

END.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _~Omake~_**

Tamura sampai di stasiun dengan nafas tersengal.

"Aku kan bilang akan menunggu. Tidak usah harus berlari," kata sosok di depannya.

Senyum Tamura langsung terkembang. Tapi segera dihapusnya dan dengan sengaja memasang wajah cemberut, yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku bukannya mau cepat-cepat bertemu Hiroki kok. Diluar dingin."

"Kau masih marah ya?"

Tamura menatap sebal Hiroki yang malah tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Aku marah sekali. Hiroki tiba-tiba membatalkan janji. Aku sangat marah."

"Jadi tidak ada coklat Valentine untukku?"

"Tidak ada."

Hiroki menghela nafas. Lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan wajahnya, "Tapi insight ore-sama menyatakan kau membuat coklat. Kalo Shou-chan tidak mau memberikannya, ore-sama akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Tamura hanya mendengus, "Aku bukan anak kecil,..." yang disambut Hiroki dengan tawa tertahan. Tamura makin merajuk dan memukul pelan lengan Hiroki, "Aku serius. Aku masih marah. Hiroki tidak bisa membujukku hanya dengan bersikap manis sedikit."

"Jadi Shou-chan menyuruh ore-sama mengambil sendiri coklatnya?" mata Hiroki berkilat. "Itadakimasu~~," katanya sebelum bergerak maju dan menjilat pipi Tamura.

"Enak, tidak terlalu manis," Hiroki mengecap lidahnya. Tamura yang syok segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup pipinya dan dengan panik melihat sekeliling. Untunglah tidak ada orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya, mencoba terdengar marah. Tapi dengan wajahnya yang memerah, hal itu tidak meyakinkan Hiroki sama sekali.

"Mengambil coklatku kan, karena Shou-chan tidak mau menyerahkannya," jawab Hiroki tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tamura segera membuka tasnya dan memberikan cupcake yang sudah dimasukkannya ke kantong plastik pada Hiroki. "Coklatmu yang ini."

Hiroki menerimanya dengan senyum sombong yang seolah berkata 'Tuh kan', yang justru membuat darah Tamura berdesir. Saat Hiroki menggandengnya menuju ke peron, senyum Tamura sudah kembali lagi. Dia memang tidak akan bisa marah, apalagi terhadap Hiroki.

END.


End file.
